


You certainly caught my eye, didn't you?

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Attention all students, due to unforeseen weather circumstances, we ask that everyone remain in the library at all costs. It is not safe to go home at this time. We are very sorry for the inconvenience. "<br/>Thomas meets Minho at the college library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You certainly caught my eye, didn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some Thominho. Also I live my life vicariously through Thominho fanfiction because of reasons.

Thomas was a hopeless romantic. He always had been. Romantic comedies? He ate that shit up. Unfortunately, his real life in no way reflected his favorite films. He never coincidentally ran into the same boy several times in a week, claiming it was fate. Never had Thomas met someone, and looked into their eyes and thought, “I’m going to spend the rest of my life with this person.” Thomas pined for a theatrical and cinematic life where everything just seemed to work out.  
But that wasn’t the reality of the situation.  
Thomas listened to too many Taylor Swift songs and spent too much time in this alternate reality where only good things happened to him. Thomas, the hopeless romantic, was actually completely and utterly alone. It was always like that, and deep down, he seemed to think it always would be.   
He was in his freshman year at university. He was a good student. He had a habit, though, of spending too much time in the library. It was his favorite place to be. He had this fantasy…   
Sitting in a study room at the library. All the other rooms would be packed, because it was nearing finals week. Some handsome boy would need somewhere to study, and Thomas would be nice enough to let him hang out in this room with him. Even though Thomas was quiet, somehow they’d start a conversation. The two would have everything and common and they’d leave the library together, headed for…  
SLAM  
Thomas was brought back to reality by the slamming of a pile of books across the table.   
“Oh Jesus, I’m really sorry. These are heavier than I thought they were.”   
Thomas removed his headphones one at a time, in a very dramatic display and just glared at the boy across from him.  
“Oooookay. Well. I’m gonna sit here, whether you like it or not…”   
Thomas put his headphones back in and began to study again. This was not really how he’d imagined this going.   
Living in the Midwest was a struggle. Sometimes it snowed a lot; sometimes it just dropped 30 below without a snowflake in sight. Tonight, the snow didn’t stop. The library was open late due to finals the forthcoming week. An announcement was made over the loud speaker:  
"Attention all students, due to unforeseen weather circumstances, we ask that everyone remain in the library at all costs. It is not safe to go home at this time. We are very sorry for the inconvenience."  
Thomas groaned at the announcement. He liked the library, but a night there could be a little too much. The boy across from Thomas met his eyes and just smiled.   
“It looks like we’re going to be spending a lot of time together, tonight. My name is Minho.” He held his hand out to shake the other boy’s.   
“I’m Thomas,” he replied coldly.   
The other boy could tell Thomas was upset.  
“Hey come on, I know this sucks but we’re stuck here and might as well make the best of the situation.”  
Thomas just rolled his eyes in response and looked back down at his notes.  
“Hey, buddy, what’s your problem? Are you missing out on a hot date? Rather be at home snuggling up to your girlfriend tonight? I’m as good as you’re going to get.”  
“I don’t have a girlfriend. I have no interest in ever having a girlfriend…” Thomas looked up, “And I’m not sure why I’m telling you this.”   
“No girlfriend? I’d think a good looking guy like you would have the girls flocking.”  
“It’s not attracting a girl that’s the issue; it’s attracting boys. I don’t even know you. Can we stop talking about this, please?”  
Thomas didn’t know why he wasn’t interested in talking to the kid. He was handsome, and personable, and everything he had daydreamed. It was just too good to be true. It had to be. He just told the kid he wasn’t interested in women and was pretty sure he’d be feeling the repercussions of that action fairly shortly. Too good to be true.  
“Well you certainly caught my eye, didn’t you?”  
“What?” Thomas deadpanned.   
Minho looked at the boy, and then looked around the library around him. It was nearly desolate. Some kids had lain down on the floor, using coats as blankets and backpacks as pillows…it had gotten quite late.  
“I could have sat anywhere in this library but you looked flustered and cute and alone and I wanted to talk to you. I realize those aren’t the most noble of intentions for sitting as this table, but they were mine.”  
“Could you excuse me for a second?”  
Thomas got up and nearly ran for the bathroom. For someone who craved intimacy so much, he sure was weird about it. He looked into the mirror, studied himself.  
There is a boy out there who is interested in me. I, Thomas, have attracted another human being. Be cool. Be cool. Be cool.  
He splashed some water on his face and turned to leave. He didn’t hear the bathroom door close when someone else walked in.   
Thomas stepped back.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t want to think I had scared you off.”  
“Minho, right? Minho. I’ve never done this. And I’m not sure how it works. I mean don’t get me wrong I’ve imagined this a million times in my head. I mean not necessarily the whole getting snowed into a library thing. But definitely the handsome stranger thing. And I get that I don’t really know anything about you but…”  
Minho had put his hands over the Thomas’ mouth and pushed him against the wall.  
“I know I don’t know anything about you, either, but I do know that you talk too much.”  
Minho removed his hand and brought his face up to Thomas'.  
“I do, don’t I?” Thomas laughed nervously into the mouth of the other boy.


End file.
